Site Update May 17th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was posted on May 17th, 2013. News General *Multi-Submit and Scheduled Submit (Beta Testers) We've launched two heavily requested tools to Beta Testers that make submitting art to deviantART even easier than before! Multi-Submit is a tabbed interface built into the Submit page which allows you to upload and submit multiple deviations at once, and Scheduled Submit lets you set a future time and date for uploaded files to be publicly posted to deviantART. For deviants with a busy schedule, or who like to upload and submit multiple deviations at once, this gives you the opportunity to prepare and present your work to your watchers without having to worry about flooding Message Centers or risking works going unnoticed! *The Price Cap For Commissions Has Been Raised! One of the most common requests we received upon launching Commissions was to raise the price cap to make it higher than 4,000 Points. The price limit when setting up Commissions has been raised from 4,000 Points to 8,000 Points. With this increased limit, we're hoping to give artists more flexibility with the types of Commissions they offer, and more importantly, allow artists to earn more for their high-quality creations! *deviantART no longer supports Firefox 12 or earlier DeviantART offers a number of features that work best, or only work, using modern browsers. In order to ensure that site quality can continue to flourish, we no longer offer support for versions of Firefox prior to version 13. If you're using one of the versions of Firefox we no longer support, you'll be prompted to upgrade to a newer release when visiting deviantART. Even if you're not prompted to upgrade, it's still important to check and ensure you're using a recent stable release, regardless of your browser of choice. *The browser upgrade banner has been changed to indicate that we no longer support Firefox versions 3.6 through 12. Sta.sh Writer *Sta.sh Writer will now strip some dangerous HTML attributes by default. *The Writer sidebar will now automatically load more results as you scroll down. Bug fixes General *Thumbnails included in Commissions widgets would display regardless of Mature Content settings. *A small number of Prints purchases made with PayPal or deviantART Points that were rejected for quality purposes were not refunded in a timely manner. All pending refunds have been made *Notes did not appear when the subject line was clicked. *Occasionally, deviations would not open in Internet Explorer when clicking on a thumbnail. *On the mobile site, the "more..." button in Browse was not working. *Journals and custom text modules with an enormous number of thumbs would fail to load. There is now a generous limit to how many thumbnails can be included in each. *Removing a deviation from a Group would not remove the Group's avatar from the deviation page. *If one's browse settings were set to "zoomed in" by default, the Purchase Print button in Full View mode did nothing. *Having a huge number of Favourites folders was causing overflow and pushing older folders out of the view when new ones were added. *The Affiliate button on some Groups was still clickable, even if a deviant did not have permission to request Affiliates with that Group. *The Featured Announcement module in a Group's admin area would not work properly if there were a large number of announcements. *In Internet Explorer 10, Flash deviations would continue to display on the page when browsing deviations using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons. *When deleting the last item in a folder from the Sta.sh API, the response did not clarify that the folder was deleted. *The Sta.sh API's "Move item" action was briefly broken. *A rare error could occur where previewing a Profile widget could make it impossible to install. *Non-Latin characters used within Deviant List names on the Friends List page would interfere with the page display. Sta.sh / Submit *Uploading new items to specific stacks would make them appear as "deleted content" until the page was refreshed. *Logged out users couldn't download sta.sh files. *The Opera web browser doesn't correctly support dragging and dropping files anymore, but the UI still suggested that it worked properly. *The Submit page would appear blank for some deviants. *An unnecessary browser alert would occur if one's internet connection went down. Sta.sh Writer *For Safari 6 users on Mountain Lion, closing the Writer sidebar when leaving a comment in Sta.sh would scroll the page back to the top. *In Opera, Sta.sh Writer would assume any text pasted in was HTML. *Literature and Journal thumbnails generated from :thumb: codes would not display the correct style of thumbnail. *A broken image would display when you clicked "Submit" on Writer. *The "Link" toolbar item was broken when leaving comments in Sta.sh. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013